Meet The Rukawas
by Maplerivers
Summary: Pernah kepikiran gak tentang keluarga sang pangeran es? Bagaimana orangtuanya? Berapa saudaranya? Bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan keluarganya? Well, yang satu ini bakalan merusak imajinasi kalian. "Kensei, Hungarian tu bahasanya orang kelaparan, ya?" OCs


**MEET THE RUKAWAS**

"Kensei, Hungarian tu bahasanya orang kelaparan, ya?" tanya adik perempuan Rukawa sambil menurunkan majalah Discovery Channel yang barusan dibacanya. Pertanyaan inosen tadi langsung menyedot perhatian setiap insan diruang rawat inap itu. Bahkan Kensei, adik bungsu Rukawa, orang yang diberi pertanyaan oleh kakak perempuannya itu, hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri karna pertanyaan konyol itu.

Mengembalikan mode dirinya ke cool mode, Kensei kemudian menjawab pertanyaan nyeleneh kakaknya itu, "itu bahasa negara Hungaria, kakak," ucapnya sambil meneruskan kegiatan membaca majalah olahraganya tadi.

Momo mengangguk-angguk mendapatkan jawabannya. Dia kemudian meneruskan membaca lagi. Kedua Rukawa itupun tenggelam dalam bacaannya kembali dan ruang rawat itu kembali sunyi.

Mitsui, Ayako, Miyagi, Kogure dan kapten Akagi sweatdropped.

Kelima orang anggota club basket SMA Shohoku itu tak bisa berkata-kata melihat kejadian barusan. Jadi para murid SMA Shohoku itu ceritanya sedang mengunjungi pemain andalan Shohoku yang sedang sakit tipus dirumah sakit. Di ruang rawat inap Rukawa saat itu hanya ada Rukawa yang sedang terbaring lemas dan dua adiknya yang asik dengan bahan bacaanya, orang tua Rukawa sedang berada dikantin.

Kelima orang itu rencananya mau berpamitan dan segera pulang, tapi karena orang tua Rukawa belum kembali juga dari kantin, maka kelimanya memutuskan untuk menunggunya. Tapi ternyata saat menunggu hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya.

Jadilah mereka terjebak dirumah sakit sore-sore. Untungnya saat mereka menunggu hujan reda, orang tua Rukawa muncul membawa kudapan dan cemilan. Saat-saat itulah keempat pemuda dan seorang pemudi itu berkesempatan mengamati keluarga sang pangeran es itu. Dan ternyata bayangan mereka selama ini melenceng jauh. Sebelumnya mereka mengira Rukawa tinggal dengan keluarga yang dingin dan kurang kasih sayang sampai Rukawa sebegitu dinginnya. Tapi kenyataanya, orangtua Rukawa jauh dari kesan dingin, bahkan mereka tidak percaya bahwa wanita yang sedang menyuapi pemuda cool itu adalah nyonya Rukawa.

Memang tuan Rukawa terlihat berkharisma dan mempunyai pembawaan yg tenang, mungkin dari dialah sifat cool Rukawa diturunkan.

Tapi yang membuat mereka semakin tidak percaya bahwa keluarga yang sangat terlihat mencerminkan keluarga bahagia itu adalah keluarga Rukawa adalah kedua adik Rukawa. Meski Kensei Rukawa terlihat sangat mirip dengan wajah dan kelakuan Kaede Rukawa, tapi komentar-komentar cerdas dan kadang sarkas darinya menjauhkan dia dari ketagori cuek khas seorang Kaede Rukawa. Apalagi Momoko Rukawa, gadis itu memang terlihat cool dan jutek, tapi ocehannya benar-benar tak terduga keluar dari adik seorang Kaede Rukawa.

Dan dia usil.

Korban yang paling sering adalah adiknya, seperti tadi. Pertanyaan yang membuat orang lain beranggapan bahwa Kensei Rukawa the cool Boy punya kakak yang keterbelakangan.

Tapi selain itu, mereka juga akhirnya bisa melihat sisi lain seorang Kaede Rukawa yang bisa manja saat sakit.

Jadi sebelum Nyonya RUkawa kembali dari kantin tadi, Rukawa menolak untuk makan. Kata Momo kakaknya itu tidak mau kalo tidak disuapi ibunya. Cowok-cowok badboy asal Shohoku itu cengo mendengar penuturan Momo. Ya mereka maklum juga sih, perawatnya yang malah tebar pesona itu mungkin malah semakin membuat Rukawa mual.

Sekarang ruangan itu senyap, hanya terdengar suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring dimana Nyonya Rukawa yang memakainya untuk menyuapi putranya.

Kakak Rukawa, Reiji Rukawa mencoba membuka percakapan dengan rekan setim adiknya.

"Kalian baik banget ya, mau menjenguk, Kaede" katanyä

"Rukawa-kun juga teman kami, sudah sewajarnya lah," jawab kapten Akagi.

"Untung teman-temanmu baik, Kaede, coba kalo enggak, mana mau mereka _njenguk_ manusia es kaya kamu itu," cibir Reiji ke adiknya yang sedang lemah makan bubur.

Sebelum Rukawa menjawab olokan kakaknya, Momo menyahut dengan suara penuh otoritas, yang bahkan Ayako kalah menyainginya, "Reiji, jangan mulai deh, kamu gak mau kan diusir dari rumah sakit ini karena membuat keributan dengan pasien," ujar Momo, kelima anggota club basket Shohoku itu terhenyak, Momo bisa terdengar sangat dingin dan seram dengan suaranya barusan.

"Maa, Momo-chan... Kok gitu..." balas Reiji sambil manyun, dari tadi Reiji datang, dia selalu mencoba bermanis-manis dengan adiknya, tapi malah ditanggapi dingin oleh keduannya.

"Udah kamu diem aja," jawab Momo masih dengan nada yang sama, hidungnya tertutup majalahnya.

"Reiji-nii gak usah ngejekin Kaede-nii, walaupun Kaede-nii lagi sakit, dia masih kuat buat nonjok kamu," kali ini gantian Kensei yang memberi nada dingin pada kakak sulungnya.

"Ara, adik-adikku kenapa kejem banget sih sama aku? Giliran Kaede aja pasti dibaik-" perkataan mahasiswa itu terputus setelah dirinya dihadiahi lirikan tajam dari adik perempuan nya dan sebuah ucapan,"udah, diem aja."

Dan Reiji Rukawa, sulung keluarga Rukawa bungkam karena ucapan simple adik perempuan satu-satunya.

"Nah, makan obatnya Kaede," kali ini gantian suara dewasa milik Nyonya Rukawa yang terdengar, seluruh mata- kecuali milik Kensei dan Momo- menuju ke arah sang pasien. Rukawa terlihat enggan dengan obat-obatan yang harus dikonsumsinya, kerutan didahinya semakin terlihat.

"Enggak. Pahit," tolaknya sambil masih cemberut.

Para penjenguk sweatdropped. Miyagi tidak dapat membayangkan apa jadinya Rukawa setelah ini kalau saja Sakuragi ada ditempat itu. Dan rekan setim Rukawa itu semakin heran ketika setelah melirik ibunya, Rukawa langsung menyahut gelas dan meminta obatnya untuk segera memasukkannya ke mulutnya lalu menelannya. Sepertinya kelima murid SMA Shohoku itu melewatkan lirikan tajam dari ibunda pasien itu.

Terdengar Tuan Rukawa mendengus setelah melihat kelakuan putranya itu. Dan Reiji sampai kesusahan menahan tawanya karna kejadian barusan. Keduanya tahu bahwa segahar dan secuek apapun, putra-putri dari keluarga Rukawa takkan berani menolak perintah ibunya apalagi setelah diberi lirikan super maut.

"_Siniin_ yang itu Ken, aku mau baca berita olahraga," perintah Momo pada Kensei.

Dengan suka rela Kensei memberi kakaknya majalah yang barusan dibacanya, dirinya kemudian membaca majalah Discovery Channel yang barusan dibaca kakaknya.

Lima pasang mata memandang Momo, mengantisipasi perkataan konyol yang barangkali akan keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Tapi setelah cukup lama, Momo tetap anteng membaca majalah itu. Dirinya sepertinya sangat khusyuk membaca artikel didalamnya. Mitsui, Kogure, Akagi, Miyagi dan Ayako menahan diri untuk tidak menghembuskan nafas lega. Sudah sering sekali mereka sweatdropped hari itu, capek.

Tapi tiba-tiba, "Ken, waktu dulu kamu masih main sepak bola, kamu jadi apa? Jadi gelandangan ya?"

Pertanyaan dari Momo kali ini tak hanya sukses membuat sweatdropped tapi juga sukses membuat _facepalmed_ Kensei. Saking dia tak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi dengan pertanyaan konyol yang entah beneran kakaknya itu gak ngerti atau dia cuman iseng aja.

Bahkan Kaede Rukawa sendiri terlihat nyengir dengan pertanyaan konyol kali ini.

"Gelandang kakak," ralat Kensei,

Meski wajahnya berusaha se-cool mungkin, tapi tak memungkiri terdengar nada frustasi dalam perkataannya barusan.

"iya itu juga boleh, maksudku juga itu tadi" balas Momo ngasal.

Sembuh dari ke-cengo-annya, Kogure kemudian bertanya, "loh, Kensei-kun pemain bola?"

"Dulu, waktu masih kecil," jawab Kensei

"Kamu kan sekarang juga masih kecil Ken," sanggah Reiji

"Waktu masih SD," ralat Kensei walau dia seperti tidak menggubris kakaknya

"Kamu kan sekarang juga masih SD,Ke-"

"Urusai !"

Boys will always be boys. Tuan Rukawa dan istrinya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya terhibur dengan kelakuan putra-putrinya.

"Hmm, semenjak Rukawa-kun jadi pemain andalan di Tomigaoka, SMP Tomigaoka tidak pernah absen masuk majalah ya, pasti ada aja ulasan mengenai atlet-atlet muda berbakat dari SMP itu," ujar Akagi.

Dirinya kebetulan habis membaca artikel tentang pemain muda dari Tomigaoka yang menjadi rebutan para pelatih SMA, sama seperti Rukawa dulu.

Beberapa kepala milik Reiji, Tuan Rukawa dan yang lain menoleh memperhatikan Akagi karna ucapannya barusan.

"SMP Tomigaoka jadi terkenal gara-gara Kaede ya?" kata Nyonya Rukawa, rasa bangga tertera jelas diwajahnya. Rukawa pun juga terlihat bangga dengan pujian dari kapten dan dari ibunya itu tadi.

Sementara Reiji mendengus. Dari ketiga Putra Rukawa itu, memang dialah satu-satunya yang tidak tertarik dengan olahraga. Dirinya malah tertarik menjadi Robotik daripada atlet. Saat ini dia bahkan sedang kuliah mengambil jurusan tersebut.

"Nah, gitu loh Kensei, kamu mau jadi gelandangan ('GELANDANG!') mau jadi apa, tapi kamu tetap harus hebat, seperti aniki, bisa terus-terusan masuk majalah gitu..." ucap Momo.

Meski masih ada kata gelandangan yang seharusnya diganti dengan gelandang, tapi Kensei mengerti benar dengan maksud saudarinya itu. Dirinya tidak boleh setengah-setengah dalam berusaha, dirinya harus bisa menjadi hebat seperti kakaknya yang sangat dibanggakan oleh orang-orang, apalagi keluarganya mendukung penuh apa yang menjadi cita-citanya.

Mendengar ocehan Momo, Reiji dan Kaede Rukawa tersenyum, meski dengan cara konyol, tapi mereka senang Momo berhasil memotivasi adik bungsunya.

Apalagi Tuan dan Nyonya Rukawa, senyuman mereka semakin merekah setelah mendengar celotehan Momo yang ngaco itu. Tak hanya terhibur, mereka juga semakin bangga dengan anak-anaknya yang satu sama lain saling mendukung.

Kapten Akagi terlihat mengagumi perkataan Momo, dari semua omongannya hari itu, sepertinya hanya itu satu-satunya perkataan yang paling cerdas


End file.
